


【剑三】炼狱

by zoejin6918



Category: NP - Fandom, 丐受, 剑三
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejin6918/pseuds/zoejin6918
Summary: CP：红衣教X丐高能预警：群p，轮X，调教，前方高能前方高能前方高能。





	【剑三】炼狱

炼狱

CP：红衣教X丐  
高能预警：群p，轮X，调教，前方高能前方高能前方高能。

束缚在手脚上的沉重铁链被打开的时候，蒋苍逸的神智已经不甚清明。手脚重获自由后他却没有力气再去抵抗这些以前他视若蝼蚁的红衣教走狗，而是蜷缩在地上，脸上全是痛苦和难耐的神色，他一边颤抖着，一边将手伸到自己下体抚弄起来。平坦得没有一丝赘肉的小腹被一肚子让人发情发狂的药液撑得鼓起，一碰便是晃动水声，蒋苍逸轻压了一下自己鼓胀的小腹似是想将这些折磨了他几个时辰的液体挤出去，潮红的脸颊和被咬得红肿出血的下唇无一不显示了他的难耐。  
好胀。  
好胀。  
好胀，出去啊。  
偏偏这些磨人心智的下作药液被一只假阳具堵住，全根没入，可怖狰狞的尺寸和形状让蒋苍逸无论如何努力也无法将其挤出体外，穴口一遍遍的收缩挤压只是另那凶物上的凸起一次次摩擦过敏感的肠道。

蒋苍逸在浑浑噩噩中将手伸到后面的穴口想将那假物拿出，可湿滑一片的股间竟是难以着力，勉强捏住底部拉出一点，又因捏不住而滑出，被柔软的穴口吞咽了回去，来回几次不禁让蒋苍逸发出难耐委屈的低哼，在外人看来竟更像是在故意的自渎。  
周围五个看好戏的看这诱人光景再也沉不住气，上前将蒋苍逸摁住，双腿大开，然后用一钩子勾住假阳具底部的一个小孔，一把将其拉出。  
“额啊！”拔出的过程让敏感的肠道再次受那巨物的蹂躏，过电般的快感令蒋苍逸大叫出声，然后肚子里的药液便一股脑地流了出来。  
“肚子，干净， 清理过？”其中一人看着被弄湿的地面问道。他们被红衣教用不知名的方法培养出来当做战士和苦力，虽然一个个身高体大，结实有力，但是智力却不必常人，连说话都有些磕磕绊绊，教内称呼他们为“阿里曼格尔”。  
“灌 两次， 之前。”另一人答道。

没了肚中折磨人的春药和巨物，蒋苍逸却明显感觉后穴一股麻痒感传来，自己的身体变化让他觉得背脊发冷，想起了刚被抓住时看到的那些被调教得像母狗一样的奴隶。  
早就知道结果的。  
可自己还是愿意一搏。  
疯了。  
真是疯了。  
可是……  
他……  
他会来吗？  
他会来吗？？

但给他用来恐惧和纠结的时间并不多，很快蒋苍逸就被扛起来又摁在了一张矮桌上。浑身一丝不挂被五个人围在中间，两条纹着丐帮弟子特有的青麟红云花纹的漂亮长腿被三四只手抓住，张得大开，连双手也被牢牢掐住，生怕他挣扎一分一毫。  
“丐帮，力道 大， 抓紧。”  
蒋苍逸瞳孔一缩，被人控住四肢仰躺在矮桌上的感觉如同砧上鱼肉，而已经抵住身下穴口的炙热更令他无法忽视的存在。  
头脑简单的阿里曼格尔可不懂得何为怜惜，面对躺在自己身下张开双腿满脸潮红着喘息的蒋苍逸，满脑子只剩下欲望欲望和欲望。  
想肏他。  
然后他也立刻就付出了行动，比普通男子要粗长得多的阳具直接长驱直入，被药水浸润过的穴口柔软至极，轻易就被突破了防线，被捅进最深处。

“啊！不……嗯……”突如其来的侵犯刺激的蒋苍逸大脑有一瞬间的空白，被这种粗大的肉棒插入，竟然没觉得多痛，反倒是身体被胀满的充实感和摩擦的快感瞬间侵袭了大脑，让他险些迷失。  
但是一想到自己要跟个妓女一样在这群人身下扭腰，浪叫着让他们肏他，蒋苍逸就觉得心痛恶心得无以复加，只喊了一声便死死咬住下唇不肯再发出半点声响。  
第一个吃到肉的人明显是异常满足，还耸动了几下腰肢确认已经插到了底。可这几下让蒋苍逸清晰地感受到体内的巨物正搏动着在身体里扭动，肠壁不由自主地收缩着好似在迎合体内的凶器。  
不该是一个初次被侵犯的人应该出现的迎合表现。  
明知是药物的作用，可蒋苍逸还是对自己的身体反应感到堕入冰窖般的绝望。

然后是狂风暴雨般的抽插，每一下都是半根抽出又大力全根插入，肉体拍打的声音伴随着喘息将室内气氛渲染得淫靡至极，本是毫无章法的肏弄，但光是对敏感麻痒的肠壁的摩擦，就足以让蒋苍逸丢盔弃甲，时不时误打误撞擦过敏感点的时候更是让他的身体愉悦地颤抖。他显然高估了自己的承受力并低估了这该死的春药的效力，没多久牙关就再也咬不住，压抑的呻吟不断不断从喉间发出。  
“嗯……嗯额……嗯……我绝对……饶不……”随着高速的抽插，身体被动地颠簸着让蒋苍逸一句完整的话都说不出来，然而这才是刚开始。  
其他人就站在一旁围观着蒋苍逸被狠狠地肏弄，也不去管自己已经翘得老高的性器，数只粗糙的大手在赤裸的肉体上游移，粗暴地揉搓甚至啃咬每一个敏感柔软的地方。  
“啊！放开！额啊！”硬得发疼的分身突然被人含在嘴里，被抽插的后穴带来阵阵快感早就让他到了爆发的边缘，此时太过直白和强烈的刺激没几下就让蒋苍逸缴械，弓着腰身尽数射在对方嘴里。  
高潮让蒋苍逸的双眼有些失神，微张的双唇颤抖着叫都叫不出来，似乎还震惊在自己射在了敌人嘴里这件事。可是刚帮他口交的那人竟直接走过来掐住他的脸颊。  
“你也，帮我。”  
没等蒋苍逸反应过来，一个腥膻的肉刃就弹出来拍在了他脸上。  
“不要！不……唔！”因为这张矮桌并不大，蒋苍逸本就身形修长，躺在上面只有背部可以勉强放下，刚才被双腿被摆弄得大开几乎拉成直线狠肏的时候，臀部几乎都腾空在外面，此时见有人要让蒋苍逸做口活儿，插着他后穴的那个阿里曼格尔便向前用力一顶，使他臀部上了桌子，头却刚好搭在了桌沿外。  
另一个人摁住蒋苍逸的头使其后仰在桌外，他便正对着蒋苍逸倒转过来的脸，将同样粗长的肉棒插了进去。  
这个姿势让第一下就进到了深喉。  
“别咬。”  
“唔嗯……唔……”这样的姿势让脑袋充血变得更加昏昏沉沉，嘴里的巨物直入喉咙让蒋苍逸连连作呕，却被堵得结结实实除了发出几声呜咽和气音便再做不出其他的反抗。  
满嘴都是浓郁的男人的腥膻味。  
好恶心。  
好可怕，好可怕，好可怕。  
可是蒋苍逸连抗拒也做不到，五个人仍旧将他牢牢控制在矮桌上，不安分的手掌色情地抚摸着身体，胸前敏感的两点已经被揉捏啃咬得肿立起来，分身也被另一只手重新包裹套弄，甚至连还紧连着粗长肉棒的小穴和敏感的会阴都不放过。

“呜……呜嗯……”蒋苍逸又弓起身体，双腿不住地痉挛，分身在粗鲁的套弄下又达到了高潮。  
高潮让他的后穴也痉挛收缩起来，那个肏着他的阿里曼格尔突然双手掐住他劲瘦的腰肢又快又狠地抽插了几下，终于抵在最深处射了出来。  
疲软的性器抽出的时候，被肏弄得红肿的小穴还合不拢，就又被一根粗硬的肉棒插了进来，连带着刚才流出的白浊都被堵了回去。  
这个人似乎对情事有些经验，不像刚才那位一样横冲直撞地只为泄欲，而是变换着角度顶弄，没一会儿就找到了那个每次顶弄都会让蒋苍逸忍不住颤抖的敏感之处。  
然后，对着那点凶狠地碾压摩擦起来。  
“唔……唔嗯！”对敏感点直接的侵犯让蒋苍逸大脑一片空白，还没从刚才的高潮余韵中缓过来就又被巨大的灭顶快感侵袭，被刺激得连脚尖都忍不住绷紧。被肉刃堵满的双唇说不出任何话，只得发出意味不明的呜咽，伴随着倒流的泪水。  
很快桎梏住蒋苍逸脑袋的手就离开了，口中的肉刃搏动了几下射了出来，白浊的精液一半射进他喉咙里，另一半在性器被拔出时直接射在了脸上，看上去好不淫荡。  
“动都不动，口活，太，太差。”那个让蒋苍逸口交的阿里曼格尔将阳具拔出后还有些不满地将上面残留的精液蹭在他脸上。  
“额啊，啊……那里……”没了堵塞，呻吟立刻控制不住地划出嘴边，此时的蒋苍逸已经失了神智，身体被彻底肏开，让他完全在被从内部顶弄前列腺的快感中沉沦。  
脑海中只剩下  
想要。  
想要。  
想要。

剩下的三个人没有再让蒋苍逸做口活儿，而是轮番侵犯了后穴然后大股大股地内射，因为他们似乎觉得蒋苍逸被肏得带着哭腔叫床的声音更让他们亢奋。  
等五个人都轮完一圈，蒋苍逸已经彻底失了心神，即使不摁住他的四肢也不会再挣扎，两眼空洞地看着房顶，英俊的脸上全是泪水和白浊，遍体的精致纹身也掩盖不住一身的狼藉。那青紫红肿的咬痕抓痕各种痕迹再明显不过地记录着刚才受到的暴行。但与此相比，那股间的小穴显得更为可怜，被四个人接连肏过的脆弱地方现在已是一个再也合不拢的小洞，并且不断有白浊的精液从中流出，衬托着被蹂躏得布满青紫的大腿内测和臀肉更为色情和可怜。  
双腿依旧在不住地颤抖着，在一群刚刚侵犯过自己的人面前大张，却只能微微痉挛着，连合拢都做不到。  
“还不够。”  
“不够。”  
“想肏他。”  
“想肏。”  
“吾也，想。”  
“可，不想等。”  
“一起？”  
“一起。”  
“一起。”  
“嗯。”

蒋苍逸在他们简单笨拙的对话中回过神，大脑还没来得及消化他们的意思，身体就被人抱了起来。  
一个阿里曼格尔把蒋苍逸抱在怀里，然后躺了下来，让蒋苍逸骑在他身上。  
“等等，你们干什么？”  
没人回答他的疑问，就被几只大手抓着胳膊和腰胯，对准身下那又一次站立起的肉棒坐了下去。  
“额啊！不！”被大力摁压使得蒋苍逸直接坐到了底，乘骑的姿势让粗大的阳具进入难以想象的深度，像是连内脏都顶弄到了，可是酸软的双腿却撑不起他的身体。  
但是身下的人似乎不急于抽插，反而几人将他摁坐在肉棒上适应了一会儿，然后把他前推让他趴在身下的阿里曼格尔怀里。  
还没从被深深插入填满的愉悦感中回过神，就被下身的痛楚惊醒。  
“啊！不要啊！出去！不行……嗯啊！”  
蒋苍逸惊恐地转过头想直起身，却被身下的人死死搂住腰肢压在身上，已经被肉刃填满的后穴本就已经被撑得褶皱都被展平，哪里又容得下那几根手指的继续插入？  
可是他们似乎没听到蒋苍逸的抗拒和喊叫，插入的手指增加到四根。  
“太多了！不行！出去啊……”  
很快手指就从体内退出，可是没等蒋苍逸松口气，一个更加粗大的物体就抵了上来。  
“！！！”他们居然想两根一起进来？！  
“不行，会坏掉的！不要啊！装不下的！”  
可是阿里曼格尔们对其充耳不闻，伏在蒋苍逸身后的那位掐着他的腰，旁边还有两人掐着他的臀肉，慢慢使劲将第二根肉棒挤了进去。  
进入的过程缓慢但顺利，蒋苍逸像是难以置信般睁大眼睛，清晰地感受着第二根肉刃进入身体的过程，等完全进入的时候，他已是泪流满面。  
“不要……痛……额啊……”本就不是适合承欢的地方如今被两只肉棒插入，蒋苍逸感觉肚子像是要被捅穿了，他不敢低头，生怕看到自己小腹被两根凶器顶得凸起得模样。  
“进，进来了。”身后的阿里曼格尔舒了口气，被双龙插入的甬道包裹得异常得紧，加上和另一根炽热肉棒挤在一起，稍微一点动作就能得到翻倍的快感。  
“好紧，热。”被蒋苍逸骑在身下的那位也答道。

稍微适应了一下，两人就急不可耐地动了起来。身后的人扳住蒋苍逸的肩膀让他方便施力，不断地往深处抽插，身下的人也掐住蒋苍逸的腰胯，配合着另一人的动作将人不断地往下两根粗长的肉棒上压下。  
“啊啊……额啊……啊啊啊……”蒋苍逸的声音从痛苦的喊叫渐渐变成夹杂着欢愉的呻吟，他真的觉得自己已经坏掉了，被两根肉刃同时侵犯居然还能得到快感，并且在刚才的侵犯中连续高潮已经快射不出来的分身此时竟被刺激地又有抬头的趋势。  
坏掉了。  
坏掉了坏掉了坏掉！  
明明……明明不想要的……

感觉到蒋苍逸的变化和逐渐开始迎合扭动的腰肢，另外三个人也沉不住气，一个跪在前方，竟是揪着蒋苍逸的长发将硬得不行的肉刃凑到他脸前。  
被两根肉刃肏弄得已经没了神智的人看到眼前的肉刃，居然没有排斥，而是迷茫地伸出舌头，轻舔了起来。  
五人看到他这副淫荡入迷的模样，显然都满意得紧。  
被隔靴搔痒地舔了几下之后那人也忍不住了，摁着蒋苍逸的后脑一把将性器插进了他的喉咙里。  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
另外两人看得眼热，干脆站在两边，一人抓起蒋苍逸的一只手扶在自己肿胀的分身上。  
已经被三个人插得快没了气儿的蒋苍逸哪里还抵抗得来，双手被两只更大的手包裹带着套弄起两根他一只手几乎要握不住的粗硬阳具。  
说一起，五个人还真就一起肏起了蒋苍逸。  
一切就位之后，就是狂风暴雨般的肏弄，后穴里两根粗硬的肉刃交替着像打桩一样又快又狠地插进来，过于大的尺寸即使不刻意也能每次都狠狠蹂躏过敏感的那一点，汹涌的灭顶快感让蒋苍逸几乎要承受不住。  
可是一切的抗议和宣泄的叫喊又被另一根肉棒尽数堵进了喉咙里，一次次的深喉插入让他作呕，却沉浸其中，甚至时不时吮吸或是用舌头主动去迎合一下。  
双手被桎梏着帮另外两人手淫，从一开始的握着不动到后来，他渐渐开始转动着双手主动地套弄起来。

坏掉了。  
坏掉了坏掉了坏掉了！！  
可是，  
好满足，  
想要，  
还想要，  
被一遍遍地肏弄。

几个人就着这个姿势肏了蒋苍逸两次，完了还不肯罢休，几人完事之后把他摆弄成跪趴的姿势，臀部高高地翘起，露出被蹂躏得合不拢得穴口。  
然后他们竟又将还留有硬度的性器插了进去，将灼热的尿液也一并射进了蒋苍逸的肚子。灼热的液体刺激着敏感的肠壁，那已经不是一般人可以承受的刺激，蒋苍逸挣扎着往前爬去又被掐着腰抓回来，小腹又一次被液体撑满，鼓起，他却只能睁大着眼睛抓挠着地面，连躲都躲不掉。  
“啊啊啊啊！烫！！好烫！！！”  
“装不下了，呜嗯……”  
等其中三个人射完之后，他们又用之前的那根假阳具将一肚子乱七八糟的精液尿液重新堵住，然后还拍了拍那像怀孕似的小腹，听着里面的水声嗤笑起来。  
最后被放开的时候整个人都已经被玩坏了似的，躺在地上腿都合不拢，身体依旧还沉浸在高潮里不断地颤抖，浑身一片狼藉。  
但他却不哭也不闹了，双眼无神地盯着房顶，嘴里喃喃着不成句的词语。  
“语寒……”  
“闻……闻雨寒……”  
“你……来…………”  
“……救……”  
…………

几个阿里曼格尔面面相觑，谁也听不懂他在讲什么，然后按指示将人带到另一间屋子的床上，然后便都离开了。  
看着满墙挂着的可怖器具，蒋苍逸突然回过神，因害怕而蜷缩起身子。  
调教才刚刚开始。

-end-


End file.
